Cuenta Atrás
by Ecorie
Summary: "No he visto venir la ola", decíamos. Yo tampoco la vi venir hasta que fue demasiado tarde, hasta que una corriente cuya fuerza, con mucho, me ha superado, me arrastró hasta unos Juegos que me están arrebatando el alma, la vida, pedazo a pedazo.


Puede que esta pequeña historia haya partido de mí, pero no habría sido nada sin Suzanne Collins, a la cual pertenecen estos Juegos del Hambre.

* * *

**Cuenta Atrás**

_"Si a un pueblo no le importa morir ¿de qué sirve amenazarlo con la muerte?"_

_Sesenta, cincuenta y nueve, cincuenta y ocho._

_Abro los ojos._

_Haces de luz, revoltosos, esquivos, llegan a mi rostro, limpio, puro, infantil. El rostro de una muñeca de porcelana con la que el Capitolio quiere jugar. Y no está sola. Una colección de veinticuatro juguetes, aún sin estrenar, esperan, desconcertados, escuchar la señal._

_El Sol no nos dará tregua. En realidad, ya nos está hostigando. Los rayos tímidos que me recibieron en los primeros segundos de pánico se convierten en cegadoras armas cuando se topan en su camino con la dorada superficie de la Cornucopia._

_Cuarenta y seis, cuarenta y cinco, cuarenta y cuatro._

_¿Dónde estamos?_

_Lucho por ver algo, por ignorar el calor húmedo y sofocante que nos está matando. Levanto la vista. Sobre mí algunas hojas de un horroroso árbol desconocido intentan salvarme del astro dorado. A pesar de la distancia, creo que nos están rodeando. Estamos en algún tipo de claro. Mis ojos viajan hasta los pies. Las botas altas, negras, cobran un significado. Las suelas no tardarán en empaparse de un barro pastoso, mezcla de agua, tierra y otros ingredientes indeterminados. Me gustaría escarbar, apartarlo con las duras puntas de los zapatos. Tengo la esperanza de que haya algo debajo. Tierra firme, tierra seca, tierra por la que correr._

_Treinta y cinco, treinta y cuatro, treinta y tres._

_¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?_

_El tiempo corre en mi contra y los elementos han decidido hacerse sus aliados. No es la primera vez que tengo que aguantar temperaturas tan altas, ni el acoso incesante del sol, incluso a mediodía, pero allá, en mi casa, la brisa marina y la proximidad de aquella inmensa extensión de agua salada prometían un momento de alivio al acabar la jornada. Por mucho que estuviese prohibido hacer ese tipo de descansos, o que los agentes de la paz debiesen evitarlo, todos volvíamos al hogar con los tobillos, o incluso el vestido entero, empapados. "No he visto venir la ola", decíamos. Yo tampoco la vi venir hasta que fue demasiado tarde, hasta que una corriente cuya fuerza, con mucho, me ha superado, me arrastró hasta unos juegos que me están arrebatando el alma, la vida, pedazo a pedazo. Y ni siquiera han empezado._

_Veintidós, veintiuno, veinte._

_¡En menos de medio minuto voy a enfrentarme a la muerte!_

_Me empiezo a agobiar. Noto el poco desayuno que he conseguido tragar trepar por mi estómago. La ansiedad no ha dudado en acompañarlo. Unos jadeos acuden por cuenta propia a mis labios. ¿Mamá, dónde estás? ¡Ven aquí! ¡Sálvame! Por favor, ¡solo tengo trece años!_

_Antes de que las lágrimas afloren, la morena mejilla derecha de la que soy dueña recibe una bofetada en mi mente. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¡A saber si te queda algo de tiempo!_

_Con los ojos aún ligeramente empañados, consigo centrarme en los pocos metros que tengo delante. Parece que no está todo tan mojado. Incluso podría alcanzar la pequeña bolsa negra que reposa a suficientes metros del centro como para poder echar a correr a tiempo. "¿De veras?" me susurra la cruel voz de la realidad al oído "¿Y a dónde irás luego? No lo sabes, ¿verdad? Derechita al infierno."_

_Quince, catorce, trece._

_El mundo se detiene._

_Los músculos de mis compañeros y enemigos se tensan. Percibo sus gargantas, desecadas por los nervios, tragar la poca osadía que les queda. Un muchacho se rinde antes de empezar. Se abraza a sí mismo y comienza a llorar. Sabe que no sobrevivirá. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué será de mí? ¿Quién me matará?_

_Vuelvo a olvidarme de la bolsa, de la tierra, de las botas. Mis pensamientos vagan por el pasado, niños de nuevo; acarician los recuerdos con la punta de los dedos, los besan, lloran por ellos. Esas criaturas risueñas que corrían por la playa, sintiendo que solo existían ellos, ¿volveré algún día a verlos? ¿Volveré a reír, a soñar, a vivir? Jamás, ya he muerto. ¿Para qué segar más vidas, por qué destrozar más cuerpos? ¿Para qué siquiera hacer que gasten sus esfuerzos?_

_Nueve, ocho, siete._

_La lucidez vuelve._

_Extrañamente, ya no siento revolotear sobre mí la sombra de la muerte. El terror irracional, la sensación de quedarse sin resuello, la angustia de no volver a salir a un mundo que llegué a creer perfecto._

_No quiero hacer esto._

_Seis, cinco, cuatro._

_Me despido agitando la mano._

_Mis dedos juguetean con el aire. Lo atrapan, lo sienten, le dejan escapar. Sonrío. Pronto pasará lo mismo con un último suspiro. Sacudo la cabeza durante un instante. Algunos mechones pajizos se escapan, salvajes, no tienen miedo de marcharse._

_Mis pies tampoco. El derecho, aventurero, les acompaña en su viaje._

_Tres._

_La mina no tarda en responder._

_Dos._

_Ni siquiera oigo la explosión._

_Uno._

_Las pantallas se inundan de humo._

_Cero._

_Bienvenidos a los Juegos._

* * *

Es muy corto, muy soso, muy surrealista y muy todo, pero en fin, sentía la necesidad de acabarlo.

Este relato nació para participar en un concurso de cierto foro de _Los Juegos del Hambre_, pero por falta de tiempo e inspiración, no llegó a cumplir su objetivo. Sin embargo, hace un par de días me lo encontré entre los archivos abandonados y quise hacer algo con él. Y no hay más (Dios, qué mal se me dan estas cosas xD)

En fin, supongo que no me queda nada más que decir que gracias por leer y perdón por haberos hecho desperdiciar vuestro tiempo con este cosos raro. Y aunque solo sea para decir eso mismo, sinceramente agradecería que dejáseis un comentario.

Sed felices ^^


End file.
